Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system that executes a predetermined data processing by a plurality of devices linking, and a data processing device.
Related Art
Conventionally, technology has been known that uses Wi-Fi communication or Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication in the case of sending image data formed by photographing with an imaging device such as a digital camera to a portable terminal such as a smartphone, and sending instruction information related to photography from the portable terminal to the imaging device (refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, in recent years, it has become possible to also use the technology of BLE (Bluetooth Low Energy) (trademark) enabling to perform communication with lower electric power consumption.
In various communication technologies, characteristics such as communication speed, electric power consumption, and convenience when using differ, and it has been necessary to perform communication following protocols (restrictions) according to each characteristic.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-230024